Seraphis
"...Matka jest bogiem w oczach dziecka..." Serafis o Nordmarze Historia powstania ludu Nordmarczyków jest nieznana. Można powiedzieć tylko o tym, jak powstał najbardziej religijny ze wszystkich klanów, a stało się to na wskutek tego, że jeden z przodków Akascha przybył do Nordmaru z boskim artefaktem. Tam poznał innych przodków. Jako pierwszym objawił się im Innos. W ten sposób powstał najstarszy klan - Ognia. Z upływem czasu tworzyły się inne klany - Młota i Wilka. Wiele lat później, władzę w królestwie Myrtany przejął Rhobar II. Postanowił przejąć kopalnię rudy w Nordmarze. Choć barbarzyńcy sądzili, że to pokojowa wizyta, ich zdanie zmieniło się po zajęciu przez Myrtańczyków kopalni rudy. Rozpoczęła się wojna, a na mocy pokoju Myrtana miała otrzymywać z Nordmaru tamtejszą rudę. Kiedy w królestwie orków ziemia nie wydała plonów, zielonoskórzy ruszyli na południe. Paladyni zostali wyparci stamtąd, Nordmarczycy bronili się, lecz skutkowało to zajęciem kopalni rudy przez orków. *''Myśliwi zaopatrują krewnych w mięso i skóry. Uzbrojeni są przeważnie w długie łuki i szerokie miecze.'' *'Zabójcy Orków' to bardzo silni wojownicy, trudniący się zabijaniem zielonoskórych. Ich broń to zazwyczaj dwuręczne topory; *''Płatnerze zajmują się tworzeniem pancerzy ze skór lodowego wilka i magicznej rudy. Jednym ze znanych płatnerzy jest Stejnar; '' *''Drwale zaopatrują klany w drewno - surowiec, którego nie brakuje w Nordmarze. W klanach występuje duża ilość drwali; '' *''Wytapiacze rudy są to najbardziej doświadczeni kowale, którzy potrafią przetopić sztabkę rudy tak, by nie straciła swoich magicznych właściwości. Najbardziej znanym wytapiaczem rudy jest Ingvar''. W Nordmarze nie wszyscy wierzą w bóstwa. Tradycyjne wierzenia są oparte na mocy przodków. Przebudzenie ich ma związek prawdopodobnie z obecnością orków w tym rejonie. Zasłużeni przodkowie są wiecznymi strażnikami Nordmaru. Narodziny i dorastanie Lecz pewnego dnia o późnej godzinie na świat przyszło małe niewinne dziecko. Kiedy w końcu stało się samodzielne, zaczęło się uczyć polować. Z biegiem lat dziecko to wyrosło na silnego i odpornego młodzieńca, który był już w pełni gotów do samotnego polowania. W końcu nadszedł czas na test umiejętności łowieckich. Miał wytropić czarnego wilka i przynieść trofeum ojcu. Szukanie tej bestii zajęło dużo czasu i wymagało wiele wysiłku, jednak się udało. Killa godzin później chłopak wrócił do Klanu w jednym kawałku z wilczym kłem. Nikt nie wierzył, że mu się uda. Długo po tym dostał od ojca kolejne zadanie. Miał odprowadzić na przełęcz pijanego paladyna, który dziwnym trafem pojawił się na ziemiach Nordmaru. Dobra, niby to takie proste, ale on był pijany. Odprowadzać pijanego paladyna na przełęcz? Tego jeszcze nie było. Młody podjął się tego zadania. Dochodząc do przełęczy zauważył jego towarzyszy, którzy czekali z zadowoleniem na twarzy. Kiedy już podchodził niechcący wymknęło mu się kilka słów "No chodź, Ty tępy idioto". Oczekujący usłyszeli to i został oskarżony o obrazy skierowane do paladyna. Próbował też ucieczki, jednak nie udało mu się to i został oskarżony też o próbę ucieczki. Został zaciągnięty do samych lochów Vengardu. Tam rozmawiała ze mną tylko jedna osoba - sędzia. ::: ''-Podaj imię i nazwisko... '' ::: ''-Scott Serafis. '' ::: ''-Za swoje występki zostajesz skazany na zesłanie do koloni karnej.'' I tu czas na zwierzenia...'' To ja byłem tym dzieckiem, tym młodzieńcem, tym chłopakiem, który stracił dom. Stoję tu przed Tobą we własnej osobie, starszy. Następnego dnia zostałem zabrany na pokład okrętu paladynów razem z innymi więźniami. Przetransportowali nas na wyspę Khorinis gdzie później nas zrzucono za magiczną barierę. Przygodo, nadchodzę...'' Dalsze losy po skazaniu na Kolonię Karną Zaznajomiłem się z panującą w górniczej dolinie atmosferą i uznałem, że już najwyższy czas dołączyć, do któregoś z obozów. Pomyślałem tak: W Starym osobie będę stał całymi dniami na bramie. Sekta zrobi mi pranie mózgu. A w Nowym Obozie zapiszę się na listę myśliwych i będę chodził na polowania. Wybrałem Nowy Obóz ponieważ tam będę mógł robić co lubię i potrafię. Przyjęli mnie z otwartymi rękami. Jednak nie spodziewałem się bitew obozowych, które będą przynosić większe zapotrzebowanie na mięso i futra. Miałem pełne ręce roboty, w sumie to nadal mam... Jestem szkodnikiem z Nowego Obozu i dobrze mi z tym. Niedługo dostałem rozkaz sprawdzenia terenu z Geraltem. Taki zwiad, mieliśmy niezauważenie zbadać orkowe tereny. Ruszyliśmy spokojnym krokiem. Niestety przy jednym przejściu stało kilku strażników ze Starego Obozu, którzy raczej by nas nie przepuścili. Ruszyliśmy więc dalej. Tym razem na drodze stanęły nam orkowe psy. Jedynym sposobem aby przejść była wspinaczka. Wchodząc do góry natknęliśmy się na jaskinię, w której spał pijany ork. Obudziliśmy go i zamieniliśmy kilka słów. Powiedział on, że jest dezerterem. Nie wiem co Geralt chciał z nim zrobić, ale gdy tylko była możliwość zaatakowałem orka. Po krótkiej szarpaninie został powalony na ziemię i dobity moim srebrnym ostrzem. Otrzepaliśmy ubranie i ruszyliśmy dalej. Na drodze stał jeszcze jeden ork, którego współpracą obaliliśmy. Sprawdziliśmy też mury na wzgórzu. Nagle coś zawyło, zamilkliśmy i zaczęliśmy się rozglądać. Wyszliśmy, przez pozostałości bramy i ujrzałem na kamieniu zwierze - Wilka ze śnieżnobiałym futrem. Podkradłem się tak blisko jak mogłem, jednak wilk wyczuł mnie i szybko się obrócił. Nie stwarzał wrażenia groźnego, więc po chwili namysłu wyciągnąłem powoli rękę w jego stronę. Gdybym zrobił jeszcze krok to dziś już nie miałbym tej ręki... Porąbana sprawa. Już nie chciałem nękać wilka i oddaliłem się cały czas myśląc, co taki śnieżnobiały wilk robi w koloni. Nie ważne, musieliśmy wracać bo się ściemniało. Po powrocie do obozu przeczekaliśmy noc, a o świcie pojawiła się mała kompania ze Starego Obozu. Po krótkiej rozmowie z dowódcą otrzymaliśmy rozkaz wyprawy na orkowe tereny. Nie miałem ochoty iść na samobójczą akcję, ale muszę wykonywać rozkazy. Idziemy sobie jak nigdy nic i nagle zza drzew wychodzi orkowy patrol. Cóż, walka się zaczęła. Wszyscy z zapałem rzucili się na przeciwnika, lecz ja zostałem w tyle i starałem się dobijać ocalałych. W końcu przebiliśmy się pod bramę miasta, które okazało się półpuste ponieważ orkowie się wycofali. Pogłówkowaliśmy chwilę i otworzyliśmy bramę. Tym razem znów stałem z tyłu, ale osłaniałem towarzyszy szyjąc z łuku. Dobiliśmy się do obelisku, ale nagle zewsząd wybiegli orkowie i musieliśmy się bronić. Już opadałem z sił, nie dałbym rady sparować ani jednego więcej ciosu. Nagle błysk, światłość - zostaliśmy teleportowani przez jakiegoś wielkiego maga w bezpieczne miejsce. Podczas tej wyprawy też znalazłem ciekawą błyskotkę - amulet, który mam po dziś dzień. Kolejne dni były jeszcze gorsze. Dostałem rozkazy, po których już nigdy uśmiech nie zagości na mojej twarzy. Musiałem przegrzebać świątynię w obozie na bagnie w obozie na bagnie, oraz przekraść się do orkowych lochów w poszukiwaniu zwojów. Dobra, po długich zmaganiach się udało. Ale po odczytaniu zwoju musiałem zrobić to, czego nigdy bym nie zrobił - musiałem zabić najlepszego przyjaciela. Dobra, myślę raz można, by przyszłość była spokojna, a ludzie wydostali się z koloni. Poszedłem do niego, zaprosiłem na polowanie. Opowiadał o wilku, którego widział ostatnio w pobliskim lesie. Zapolowaliśmy na niego, nie zajęło to na szczęście długo. Wracając zaprosiłem go na orkową arenę, gdzie miałem go zabić. Kiedy doszliśmy odłożyłem wilka na sam środek i skłamałem, że będziemy przyzywać duchy zwierząt. Uwierzył mi... powiedziałem, że musimy zamknąć oczy i wypowiedzieć kilka słów. Chwilę po tym wyciągnąłem powoli sztylet, tak że tego nie zauważył. Poczekałem jeszcze, a kiedy brał oddech skoczyłem na niego i zadałem mu kilka pchnięć w brzuch, następnie ostateczne w serce. Nie wyciągnąłem sztyletu, zawyłem do księżyca i uderzyłem z całej siły w ziemię. Byłem bardzo wściekły na swojego dowódcę, jednak rozkaz to rozkaz. Po wszystkim zabrałem sztylet, schowałem go za pas i odszedłem bez słowa. Czar Magii Krwi zadziałał, a ja odszedłem w gniewie. Następnego dnia znów zebraliśmy się obozami i zaatakowaliśmy orków. Mój towarzysz odmienił swoją śmiercią losy wielu setek ludzi w tej zawszonej koloni, ja mu tylko pomogłem wbijając nóż w plecy... Przez następne dni było jeszcze gorzej. Przechadzałem się po obozie, gdy rozległ się głośny krzyk rozpaczy na całą kolonię. Zignorowałem to i poszedłem dalej, źle postąpiłem. Poszedłem do świątyni zmiennokształtnych rozejrzeć się z nudów. Zauważyłem też, że w lasach jest coraz mniej zwierząt. Tak sobie przesiadując myślałem i nagle wpadł na mnie Geralt. Powiedział, że musimy lecieć na wzgórze - powiedziałem, że nie mam ochoty i chcę być sam. Posłuchał mnie i zostawił samego. Pomyślałem, że to chyba jedyna osoba, która mnie rozumie. W końcu miałem tego dość i poszedłem na polowanie. Znów spotkałem Geralta, pobiegłem za nim. Po drodze powiedział, że Wilk jest ranny i musi biec po zioła. Postanowiłem pomóc. Po zdobyciu wszystkich potrzebnych rzeczy wróciliśmy jak najszybciej do ruin Wilczej Fortecy. Okazało się, ze przybyliśmy za późno. Shagrath nie żyje. Myślę, że to przeze mnie bo zignorowałem wycie. Musieliśmy urządzić pogrzeb, jako miejsce spoczynku wybraliśmy kamień, na którym zawsze przesiadywał. Geralt powiedział, że mam iść po patyki i spalimy go, Exedas nam pomagał. Specjalnie przedłużyłem poszukiwanie drewna, aby Geralt mógł się w spokoju pożegnać. Cóż, w końcu uznałem, że jest odpowiednia pora i wróciliśmy. Poukładaliśmy drewno i położyliśmy na nie martwego wilka. Geralt poprosił mnie abym rozpalił, oszczędziłem mu już tego i zapaliłem. Geralt zmówił modlitwę, Exedas gdzieś poszedł, a ja zaś siedziałem zwinięty użalając się, że nie pomogłem kiedy byłem wzywany. Niedługo po śmierci Shagratha bariera upadła, a ja razem z Exedasem i Haythamem ruszyliśmy na przełęcz. Przeszliśmy spokojnie przez kolonię, po drodze zauważyliśmy zawaloną wieżę wielkie zniszczenia w murze Starego Obozu. W nocy usłyszałem tylko głośne huki piorunów, ale nie spodziewałem się, że będą takie straty. Nie ważne, poszliśmy dalej. Jedyną przeszkodą, która nam stanęła na drodze były drzwi. Zwykłe drewniane drzwi, które mocniejszym kopnięciem otworzyłem. Tak sobie chodziliśmy, aż w końcu pomyśleliśmy. Trzeba się gdzieś schować, ale gdzie? Padło na wieżę niedaleko miasta. Uważam, że jest to dobre miejsce. Niedaleko zasadziłem plantację ziela. Następnego dnia ruszyłem na rozpoznanie terenu przy farmie, trafiłem tam na kolejną wieżę. Dołączył do mnie Exedas, razem poszliśmy na polowanie. Nawet troll się przytrafił, to cud, że go ubiliśmy. Wyrwałem mu kły i przyczepiłem do paska swej skórzanej torby. Exedas znalazł też skarby, które były niedaleko miejsca gdzie żyła ta bestia. Odstąpiłem mu łuku, chociaż nie wiem czy dobrze zrobiłem. Był tam piękny zdobiony rapier ze złotą rękojeścią oraz zwykły łuk i kilka strzał. Jednak nie zabalowałem tam długo. Postanowiłem wrócić, pierw udałem się do koloni na zwiad z Haythamem. Była tam armia orków, wszędzie namioty i pochodnie. Nie było tam bezpiecznie, ale dobrze, że sprawdziliśmy teren. Zaproponowałem, że możemy odwiedzić owy Obóz. Haytham zgodził się i ruszyliśmy tam. Po drodze napotkaliśmy tylko zniszczony wóz, martwe ciało kopacza i zniszczone skrzynie. Kiedy doszliśmy zauważyliśmy śnieg, dużo śniegu. Nowy Obóz zamienił się w Nordmar. Poszliśmy dalej, jednak na drodze stanęły nieznane mi stworzenia. Połączenie jaszczura i orka, chyba... Wyciągnęliśmy łuki, przymierzyliśmy dokładnie i unieszkodliwiliśmy bestie. Potem zaciągnęliśmy ciała do zasypanego i zdewastowanego magazynu, żeby nikt ani nic ich nie zobaczyło. Poszliśmy dalej, jezioro było zamarznięte. Poszliśmy dalej, ostrożnie. Weszliśmy do groty i ujrzeliśmy pełno złota. Pobiegliśmy tam i zaczęliśmy napełniać kieszenie. Jednak usłyszeliśmy głośne stąpanie za nami. Kiedy się odwróciliśmy zobaczyliśmy ogromnego... tak, właśnie tą bestię - smoka. Szybko daliśmy dyla, mieliśmy szczęście, że zabraliśmy kamień teleportacyjny. Po przeteleportowaniu pożegnaliśmy się. Ja zostałem w koloni. Niedługo po tym Haytham wrócił z Daxem, Naruto i Exedasem. Jednak spotkałem ich długo później. To było tak. Exedas uciekał i wpadł na mnie, powiedział, że Haytham leży ciężko ranny i że potrzebna natychmiastowa pomoc. Nie chciałem tracić kolejnego przyjaciela, więc złapałem za topór i w furii pobiegłem we wspomniane wcześniej przez Exe miejsce. Po chwili napotkałem Naruto i Daxa, jak zwykle się kłócili. Ogarnąłem ich i pobiegliśmy razem w miejsce gdzie znaleźliśmy półżywego Haythama. Marnie z nim było, wiele bełtów, przysmażony i z wbitym mieczem - cud, że żyje. Zaczęliśmy go bandażować czym tylko mieliśmy. Potem poszliśmy do chaty niedaleko obleganego zamku i tam zaczęliśmy kurację. Co dziwne pojawił się tam też Oyama - najemnik. Umiejętności ''Czytanie - Pisanie -'' Bohater potrafi czytać, lecz podczas pisania popełnia jeszcze błędy. Niegdyś nauczył się tej umiejętności od kapłana z klasztoru, który nawiedzał Klany. Walka Mieczem - Bohater sprawnie posługuje się bronią jednoręczną. Zabójca Orków - Bohater jest obeznany w walce z orkami. Łucznik - Bohater jest obeznany w strzelectwie. Myśliwy - Bohater jest w stanie wytropić i powalić grubego zwierza jednym celnym strzałem. Zbieranie Trofeów - Bohater po zapoznaniu z tą umiejętnością ma możliwość pozyskiwania kłów, szponów, skór i rogów swojej ofiary. Znajomi ''Karin Rebel Seraphis - Łowczyni Moja kochana matula. Uczyła mnie leczenia ran i pierwszej pomocy, oraz jak nie zgubić sie w lesie. ,,Matka jest Bogiem w oczach dziecka." Lee Seraphis - Zabójca Orków Mój ojciec, wiele mnie nauczył. Zawsze brałem z niego przykład. Jest silny i mądry. ' Carmen Seraphis - Młoda łowczyni' Młoda łowczyni - Moja starsza siostrzyczka. Też się czegoś od niej nauczyłem, mianowicie - posługiwania się nożami i sztyletami. Lambert - Prawa Ręka Może i nie znamy się długo, jednak widziałem błysk w jego oczach. Porozmawialiśmy, tak zaczęła się współpraca. Po dłuższym okresie czasu mianowałem go moją Prawą Ręką. ' Naruto - Lewa Ręka' Często nie panuje nad emocjami. Mimo to pomógł Haythamowi. Myślę, że jeszcze będą z niego ludzie. Otrzymał szansę sprawdzenia się jako zastępca.'' ''Exedas - Młody Bandyta Znam go od dłuższego czasu, pomagamy sobie wszyscy w trudnych chwilach. Znam go z koloni, swój chłop. Odsiedzieliśmy swoje i teraz staramy się związać koniec z końcem. Uciekł kiedy Haytham odwracał uwagę, przynajmniej przyszedł i opowiedział co się stało. Wkurzony ruszyłem z toporem do górniczej doliny...'' ''Haytham - Żeglarz Ponoć jest żeglarzem. Przyda się i to bardzo. Znam go z koloni i wydaje się być w porządku. Odsiedzieliśmy swoje i teraz staramy się związać koniec z końcem. Nie wiem co bym bez niego zrobił, będzie potrzebny jako kapitan. Ma szczęście, że ze wszystkim zdążyliśmy na czas. Dax - Wkurwiający typ, ale da się go lubić Znam Daxa od dłuższego czasu. Wkurza mnie, ale jest w porządku. Jak mógłbym mu nie wybaczyć? Odsiedzieliśmy swoje w koloni i teraz staramy się związać koniec z końcem. Pomógł ocalić Haythama przed śmiercią, zyskał mój respekt tak jak Naruto. Mogę go nazwać dobrym znajomym. ' Foltest - To samo co Dax' Nie wiem o nim zbyt wiele, ale myślę, że będzie lojalnym wojownikiem i przyda się w szeregach bandytów. Filip - Poszątkujący Nowy u nas, dopiero się uczy. Wierzę, ze jeszcze będą z niego ludzie. Jakoś sobie u nas radzi.''